


America's Sweethearts

by OrangeSorbetto



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto
Summary: Mark and Dylan have been friends for long time, but as they grow up, feelings start to change. Dylan has a crush on Mark, and Mark doesn't know he has a crush on Dylan. The two try to understand why they feel this way between some teenage angst, and the mentions of their impending adulthood. Perhaps their feelings are more mutual then they initially thought. (Warning; there is a very light talk of homophobia in the soccer world, but I promise it's a happy, cute story.)





	America's Sweethearts

Dylan Keith had always known who he was. He was never in any doubt of his romantic orientation, as he had always known that he was gay. He had his first crush on a boy when he was six years old, and while that playground crush never grew to anything more than classmates, it wasn’t his last.

He had been playing youth league soccer for years now. He had grown to be quite talented at his sport and he was scouted to semi-professional teams in his young life. However, nothing compared to the honor of being on the international youth soccer team, Star Unicorn.

Dylan had been in the running for the team for a while, as had all his teammates. He had pretty much met everyone on his team. Asuka Domon, and Kazuya Ichinose were two players from Japan who used to live in America. They had been friends since they were young and remained friends as they moved back to Japan for middle school.

But his closest friend was Mark Kruger. Mark was a talented midfielder and an excellent captain for the team Star Unicorn. They had been friends since they played soccer together on a youth national level. While Mark lived in Texas, and Dylan lived in California when they were out of the soccer season, they remained close. Dylan had definitely had a crush on Mark.

Mark Kruger did not know about his own romantic orientation as a young man. He knew about Dylan’s because he had told him, but Mark never really thought about it for himself. He wasn’t really interested in girls, and he did not date during middle school. Now that he was in high school, and a part of the international youth soccer team, he found that it was impossible to avoid the topic.

“Mark, do you have a girlfriend?” One reporter for a soccer magazine asked him, smiling wide as if she was being cheeky.

Mark gave a confused look. He was just talking about his team and how excited he was to have them advance to the Football Frontier International. Why would she ask him something like this? He blushed and shook his head in response. “W-what? Ah, no.” He answered and looked to his teammates.

Beside him, his best friend laughed, and off the side lines so did Star Unicorn. Mack Scride, the coach of Star Unicorn let out a bit of a chuckle behind the boys. It was a lighthearted question after just talking about the pressures of world soccer, and he thought it was kind of cute.

“No? Why not?” The reporter asked, giving another laugh. Clearly, she thought it was cute too.

Mark turned a shade of red his teammates had never seen as he tried to find a way to answer the question. Even though it was nothing but a throw away question he couldn’t think of an answer.

“Yeah, Mark, why not?” Dylan grinned at his best friend, playfully nudging his shoulder. He wasn’t beyond interrupting their conversation, considering he was seated right next to him. 

“He’s a little busy for girlfriends at the moment.” Mack interrupted instead, as not to embarrass his captain any further. It was cute, his reaction, but he could tell he was embarrassed. He was starting to feel bad for him.

The reporter gave an understanding nod and chuckled. “What about you, Dylan. Do you have a girlfriend?”

Dylan laughed, louder than he should have, but then composed himself. “No.” He answered with a big smile. He knew exactly how to steal this uncomfortable conversation away from his best friend.

“Ah, soccer training must be taking up all your time too, huh?”

“No, I’m gay.” Dylan said without pause, and with a big smile on his face.

As if the coach knew it was coming, his face was already in his hand. Dylan wasn’t exactly secretive about his orientation, and the team didn’t seem to mind. Mack didn’t either, but this wasn’t exactly the kind of attention they needed right now.

The reporter’s mouth dropped, as he let out an incredulous laugh. “You’re gay?”

“Yeah.” Dylan responded. “I don’t have a girlfriend because I like boys.”

Mark knew Dylan was doing this as to take the pressure off of him, and while he was grateful, he wasn’t sure it was the best idea. America had some conservative views about sexuality, and while their team was very open-minded, and accepting, the soccer world wasn’t necessarily. 

“Is that true?” The reporter wouldn’t let it go.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, then do you have a boyfriend?” She changed her tone as she finally accepted his answer.

Dylan shook his head. “Nope. Soccer takes up all my time.” Circling back to that statement, left a few giggles with Star Unicorn, and more importantly his best friend. The coach placed his hand on top of Dylan’s head and ruffled his hair, as if to tell him he was doing well.

After the interview, the team went back to their training camp and had dinner and then usual bonding time afterwards. There were a few jokes about Dylan’s coming out, but nothing malicious. Mostly everyone was too focused on the actual task at hand, which was soccer.

“I can’t believe you did that Dylan.” Mark laughed as he walked with his best friend to their shared room. He couldn’t get over how his best friend just outed himself like that to a magazine.

Dylan shrugged, opening the door and walking in nonchalantly. “Yeah, well, I could tell you were super awkward, I thought I’d change the subject.”

Mark’s suspicions were correct, Dylan had done that to save him. He really did know him better then anyone. They knew each other better then anyone knew them. “Thank you…” He quietly acknowledged his efforts as he closed the door. It was really such a touching sentiment, that showed that he would always have his back.

Dylan just shrugged it off. “It’s not like it’s a big deal. What are they gonna do? Fire me?” He joked as he sat on Mark’s bed.

While Dylan was right, they wouldn’t fire him for such a thing, he didn’t consider that the professional soccer world wasn’t as forgiving. Dylan had lived in California his whole life. The bubble of his home state and especially his hometown was that of a very liberal one. He wasn’t going to experience the same kind of backlash that he would if he was from somewhere more conservative or if his team wasn’t so accepting. 

“You might not get work afterwards though…like when you’re in professional soccer…” Mark hated to say that out loud. The fact that his best friend could have possibly ruined his career over something so small hurt. His sexuality didn’t mean anything but who he was attracted too, and it wouldn’t affect the way he played soccer, and yet it might prevent him from working when he’s an adult.

Dylan, again, just shrugged. “The world’s changing.” He said simply. Perhaps it was an optimistic way to look at things, especially in a world were most of the nations have not even legalized same-sex marriage, but he preferred to see it that way. He wanted to be brave about it. “Besides, if I have to hide who I like just to play a ball game, is it really worth it?”

That statement caught Mark off guard. Who he liked? Just a ball game? He had never heard Dylan say anything like that before. Soccer was his passion but clearly there was something else that seemed to rival that spot. Someone perhaps? Did he actually have a boyfriend? Was he lying to that reporter? These questions swirled in Mark’s head for all of a few seconds as he sat on his bed with him.

“I mean…it’s not just a ball game.” Mark didn’t want to sound defensive, but he couldn’t help it. “It’s what we do. It’s our lives’ work.”

“We’re fourteen.”

“Turning fifteen.” Mark corrected. “We’re going to be adults in a few years—we’re going to graduate high school in three years. We can be professional soccer players, for real. We’ve been training forever to do this. Can the world really change that much in three years?”

Why was he so wary about the statement? He didn’t mean to be so upset, but the idea that his best friend might have just thrown his life away for some boy hurt him. It was just a suspicion, and he wouldn’t ask about it, but it’s clear Dylan wasn’t thinking.

Dylan looked at him confused; his smile faded completely. He was shocked at how passionate he was about the situation, and more importantly, how worried he was. He let himself think a moment before giving a bit of a grin. “You’re cute when you worry about me.” He said simply kicking his legs back and forth on the bed. He let himself be playful in front of his best friend to try and lighten the situation.

However, Mark didn’t smile, he just sighed a bit. “You just…mean a lot to me.” He said quietly, looking away from him and down to his own knees.

Dylan softened at those sweet words, and completely melted. He already had a crush on him, and that was enough to make the crush into full blown feelings for him. He could have confessed to him right then and there, but for once, he decided to think about his actions before doing anything. “You mean a lot to me too.” He could at least return the sentiment as he moved a little closer to him on the bed. When they were both silent for a while, he used his shoulder to nudge his best friend. 

Mark still didn’t smile. He was too worried about his best friend’s given situation. Even if the thought that he cared for him was noted, he couldn’t help but think about the future. His future.

“I…want to always play soccer with you.” Mark finally admitting looking up at his best friend. It was an embarrassing statement. Too intimate perhaps, even if it was just about a ball game. He blushed again as he thought about the implications, and hoped he wasn’t being too strange.

The forward continued to stare at his best friend, as if he was reading his expression as well. It took all he could not to kiss him right there, but he wouldn’t be that guy. He knew Mark was too busy in some sort of worry so he wouldn’t make this about his feelings right now. “You can always play soccer with me, no matter what.”

Mark blinked a moment and then looked down shaking his head. “That’s not true.” He muttered with bitterness in his voice. “What if what you said ruins your career? What if we don’t get the play the soccer we dreamed about for the rest of our lives? I didn’t want you to do that, Dylan.”

“Well I did.” Dylan shook his head. “And it’s not like it matters. I told you, you can always play soccer with me.”

“Not if no one hires you because of this.”

“I’m not going to let this ruin my career.” Dylan finally said. He was too young to think about a career anyways, but Mark wasn’t as carefree as he was. Mark had his whole life planned out, and Dylan was part of his plan, clearly. “I told you the world is changing, I’m not going to let being gay ruin my life, dude. You of all people should know that. When has being gay ever been a hindrance on me? Mm?”

Mark shook his head, staring down at his knees. “Never…”

“Exactly.” Dylan let himself smile a bit, nudging his best friend’s shoulder again. “So, don’t worry about it.”

They sat in silence for a bit before Mark finally decided to speak the earlier question on his mind. “Do you…have a boyfriend?” He asked, unable to look at him. He didn’t want to see his face when he said he did. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling that way. It was a new sort of jealousy he’d never felt before. It wasn’t so much that he wanted his best friend all to himself, it was more that he didn’t want it to get in the way of their soccer…right?

“What?” Dylan raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit. “Why are you asking me that…?”

“Because you…” Mark had to stop to think about it. Why was he asking him? “Uhm…because you said that you didn’t want to hide who you liked for some ball game.”

Dylan shook his head. “Yeah, so?”

“Why would you call it ‘some ball game’?” Mark got defensive again, shooting daggers at his best friend now. He stared at him with an intensity he’s never felt, and one Dylan’s never seen. “Why would you refer to our sport as just ‘some game’ when it means so much to us?”

The other just stared at him now, his smile completely faded again. His expression clouded by confusion now, Dylan just shook his head. “I didn’t mean it like that…” 

“So, do you have a boyfriend?” Mark repeated the question. Again, the bitterness and disappointment in his voice were apparent. He looked down at his knees again.

Dylan shook his head bewildered. “No, dude, I don’t have a boyfriend…” he paused a moment and raised an eyebrow. “Is this about soccer?”

Mark kept his gaze down while he realized this wasn’t exactly all about soccer. His silence seemed to have told Dylan because his best friend put his arm around his shoulder, pulling them close.

“You know you’re the most important person in my life.” The forward smiled. “Why would I go and get a boyfriend, if I have you and our dumb ball game?”

Mark looked up at him to see that he’s smiling, and it softens him just a bit. He still didn’t like that he was implying their sport is dumb, but the implication that he means as much to him as a boyfriend would was somewhat comforting. He didn’t think about it too much until he realized that he was staring at him with an intimacy and a type of love he assumed a boyfriend might, and he blushed. They were just best friends. How could he think like that?

Dylan on the other hand reveled in it. He had made Mark smile again by just saying that he meant that much to him, and that was a great feeling. He wondered if he kissed him if it would make him feel the same way…he wondered if he would like it.

“Sorry for freaking out on you.” Mark finally muttered still looking at his best friend, his face just inches apart. “I shouldn’t be the reason you don’t have a boyfriend either, though…”

Dylan shrugged a bit. “It’s not just you, it’s the ball game too.” He said with a laugh.

Mark giggled a bit back and shook his head. “You know what I mean.” He was trying to be serious, but Dylan was always so carefree. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah I know.” The striker kept close to him and rubbed his back lightly. He wasn’t too sure how he would explain this situation away, but he finally thought perhaps he didn’t have too. Maybe now was the right time to let him know how he felt without being elusive. He never wanted to tell Mark before, at least not the full story of his feelings. However, he was so close now and they could be kissing right then…

“But I mean it.” Mark stated again.

“Yeah I know.” Dylan repeated and shrugged nonchalantly. “I want you to be the most important person to me.”

Mark raised a confused eyebrow and shook his head. He let his smile fade a bit as he realized he had no clue what he meant by that. It wasn’t the first time he had said it, but he still didn’t get it.

“Because, I kind of want you to be my boyfriend…?” Dylan had continued and said it a little like a question, but he meant it. He just wanted an excuse to backtrack if it didn’t go well.

“Huh?” Mark’s blush got worse and his face felt so hot. Did Dylan just say that? Did he just admit that he liked him? Was he just joking? Why would he say it like he was confused about it? “Me?” It was the only thing he could say that made some sort of sense in his muddled thoughts.

Dylan was also red-faced in embarrassment and nervousness, but he kept his nonchalant smile. “Yeah, you…I like you.” He bit his bottom lip a moment, anxious at the truth he had just admitted. “I like you a lot more than a friend.”

Mark’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that, and then it began racing. No one had ever admitted that they liked him, let alone his best friend who he cared so much about. However, the truth might have been confusing, but it was exciting as well.

“You do?” Mark was able to ask through his confusion. 

“Sorry if it’s kinda weird.” Dylan muttered quietly. “I don’t wanna mess up our friendship or anything, but I wanted to tell you.” 

Before Mark could even think of words, he let his body take over and lean over to kiss his best friend on the lips. He had never kissed anyone before, but something about this felt right. Something about his confession really made him want to kiss him.

Dylan was lost for just a moment, then he realized his best friend, and long-time crush was kissing him, so he decided to enjoy it instead. It wasn’t until Mark pulled away that he realized the extent of what just happened.

“O-oh god—I’m sorry.” Mark pulled away more then he really wanted too, but he was so embarrassed. He had no idea how he felt except for that the kiss felt good. He couldn’t look at his best friend now that he had just done that.

“W-wh—no! I mean don’t be sorry! I liked it.”

Mark was already bright red, but if he could have, he would have blushed harder. “R-really?”

“Yeah, dude, what about ‘I like you’ makes you think I wouldn’t like it if you kissed me?”

Realizing that his own thought process was already askew, Mark shook his head incredulously. “T-that makes sense…”

“So, does…that mean you like me?”

“Uh…” When Mark realized he had no idea how he felt, he looked down confused. “I-I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it.”

Dylan cocked his head to the side, not expecting such a confused answer. However, his best friend was clearly out of sorts, so pressing him further probably wouldn’t help. “Well, that’s okay.” He smiled soft at him again and patted his back in the process. “You don’t have to think about it now.”

“N-no I…want too…” Mark was so flustered, but he had never felt this way before. Not about anyone. He had never impulsively wanted to kiss anyone; let alone someone who he knew had a crush on him. The thought excited him and scared him all at the same time. But he knew he couldn’t ignore it. “I-I think I have feelings for you too…I think I like you too. But I…don’t know.”

Dylan knew Mark was thinking too much. He did that a lot. He was always so sure of himself on the pitch, but in real life situations, he overthought everything. “Well, we can kiss again to find out.” He said it halfway as a joke and halfway serious. He wouldn’t mind if they kissed again.

Mark looked up at him, face flushed and hot. “Yeah?” He said quietly, wondering if that’s the way to go about it. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he wasn’t sure if that meant anything. 

“If you want too.”

“…it’s worth a try, right?”

“Totally, dude. I mean worst comes to worst you don’t like it, right?”

“Yeah…you’re right.”

“Totally.”

There was a silence that filled them staring at each other for a while, before Dylan finally decided to lean into his best friend to start it. Mark moved closer but only a few centimeters as Dylan took the lead this time. A few awkward seconds of breathing each other in happened before their lips finally touched and left them in a slow but even kiss. 

It was only a kiss, but somehow it was enough to let Mark now that this is what he wanted. He had never felt this sure when it came to romance, and it felt so right. He wanted to keep kissing him forever.

While Dylan had known how he felt about Mark, the fact that they were actually kissing was enough to send him into full bliss. He could have died right there, and he would have been satisfied. Even if Mark didn’t want a relationship at the end of this kiss, he had still kissed his crush. It would hurt, but he would have had these few seconds of total happiness.

When they pulled away from each other, it was slow and somewhat passionate. An intimate gaze from both of them told the story of the same feelings.

“I liked it.” Mark whispered as he was still trying to catch his breath and stop his heart from racing.

“Yeah?” Dylan’s heart pounded in anxiety and excitement as well, as he realized he was so close to getting the boyfriend he always wanted.

“Yeah. A lot.”

“We could do it again.”

“Should we?”

“Yeah. Y’know. Just to be sure.”

Mark gave a nonchalant shrug back. “I suppose so.” He couldn’t help but smile a little seeing Dylan’s smile creep up on his face, but his joking wasn’t going to stop him. He leaned forward again and kissed his best friend, somehow more self-aware then before. This kiss wasn’t a test, this was what he wanted. 

After another long and intimate kiss, Dylan pulled away to smile more at him. “So…have you thought about it?” 

“I think I want you to be my boyfriend.” Mark muttered, confused and shy about it, but he finally said it. It felt empowering to say it out loud. “I like you.”

Dylan couldn’t contain an excited giggle as he heard his best friend admit that he liked him. He had never been this happy, and a crush of his had never panned out before. He nodded quickly and bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of what to say. Now finally, for once, Dylan was out of words.

“Is that okay?” Mark asked, realizing that his best friend hadn’t responded to him.

“Y-yeah! Dude, I mean it’s totally okay! Better then okay!” He finally said back and giggled again. 

Mark let out a relieved laugh. “Really?”

“Yeah, totally! I’ve liked you for a long time! I never wanted to tell you because it’s kinda weird when you don’t know if someone likes you back!” Dylan admitted. “But I thought I’d tell you anyways because you’re my best friend, so it wouldn’t matter if you did. But now that you do that’s, like, so cool.”

Mark giggled at his ramblings and nodded in response to them. He knew that this was the right thing to do now. This was what he wanted. He had just never thought about it before because he was wrapped up in his own bubble. He never thought about dating until then, and now he felt like this was what he had always wanted. Maybe crushes are supposed to feel like that? He wasn’t sure because he had never had one before this, but it was so exciting to feel this way.

“Can I be your boyfriend?” Mark finally asked feeling a new confidence in his question.

“If I can be yours.” Dylan responded with a grin.

“I don’t think ‘boyfriends’ is a one-sided thing.” Mark giggled when he said it and he knew Dylan was joking, but part of him wanted to be serious about it. Knowing Dylan, he’d always find a way to joke about something. “But yeah, you can be my boyfriend too.”

Dylan gave another excited giggle when Mark confirmed both of their feelings. There was nothing that anyone could say or do to wipe the smile off of his face now. His middle school/early high school dream had finally come true. The boy he liked, liked him back.

“Maybe we should…go on a date or something?” Mark suggested realizing he didn’t know what people who liked each other did.

Dylan shook his head. “I mean, I’m down, but like, I think people go on dates to get to know each other.”

“Oh. Yeah, we know everything about each other already.” Mark paused. “So, what do boyfriends do?”

Another nonchalant shrug from Dylan. “I know for a fact they kiss. We could kiss some more.”

“Sounds good to me.”

And with that, Mark and Dylan spent a good deal of time kissing each other into the night. They might not have known what they wanted from a relationship, but they knew that they wanted each other. They would be able to talk about specifics later. For now, they would enjoy the new-found bliss of having a boy who liked them back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something cute and happy with Mark and Dylan being dumb teenagers in love. Welcome back Star Unicorn! If you like leave a comment and kudos! Thank you for reading!


End file.
